Individuals and organizations are seeking faster methods for accessing data through networks such as the Internet. Conventional speeds of 10 Mbps and 100 Mbps are no longer adequate for some purposes. Accordingly, these organizations are seeking higher bandwidth connections, such as fiber optic connections, with speeds up to 10 Gbps, for example.
To achieve these faster speeds through fiber optic connections, individuals and organizations may subscribe to a telecommunications network. Each subscription may correspond to a subscriber fiber optic line. Eventually, a number of subscriber fiber optic lines and associated networking components may meet at a large chassis (e.g., a router may connect the various lines to the larger telecommunications network).
In some examples, the large chassis may be structured to house modular line cards that receive the various subscriber fiber optic lines. Specifically, the line cards may contain numerous ports that receive the subscriber fiber optic lines. The modular nature of the line cards may allow the line cards to be easily inserted, rearranged, and/or removed from the chassis.
The numerous ports on a line card may be arranged in one or more rows. Nevertheless, as discussed in the detailed description below, the desire for maximum ports within a fixed chassis size may result in a compressed area for accessing the ports. For example, fiber optic connections may connect to latched line card ports. The compressed area for the rows of ports may inhibit access to the ports and/or the corresponding latches. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for increasing access to transceivers.